The Darkness that Hid the Light
by Voldyismoldy
Summary: A child was captured, a man was imprisioned, a leader was falsely accused of crimes he didn't commit, and the wizarding world is falling. Dumbles bashing. DmHp, child abuse, rape, some oocness and good Tom Riddle. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: me no own if I did I wouldn't be broke and looking for work.

Voldyismoldy: This just popped in my head yesterday and I decided to write it down. I have no idea why I wrote this or even what the story is going to be about or even if I will continue it. It was just something to get my mind working again and to let you all my beloved readers know that I am still writing and hope to have update of all of my stories up soon. I have just been busy and sick and have no real excuse so I will stop trying. So any way enjoy this story and review if you want.

Warning: mentions of severe child abuse and rape and probably ooc characters too.

The Darkness that hid the Light

Chapter 1. A Successful Night.

It was dark and quiet on the street named Privet Dr. There was no one out and the houses were silent and dark with their sleeping occupants. As such no one saw the dark form that glided down the street toward one of the identical houses. There was nothing to differentiate this house from any of the others and nothing to indicate what kind of family that lived within it but it was here the figure headed.

It paused for a moment just off the sidewalk to the house as if in thought lifting its cloaked covered hand. The hand pressed forward in the air and meeting with nothing the figure snorted and continued on. The front door slid open at its approach and it went inside the house without a sound as the door closed just as softly behind him.

In the dim light of the streetlight's outside the figure could see what would appear to be an ordinary home of a loving family consisting of two parents and a son as indicated by the numerous pictures that adorned the walls and furniture. There was nothing to indicate why the figure was there or that this was the home of less than normal people who would never have anything to do with one of its kind.

Silently it continued through the house gliding up the stairs and looking into each room as it went in search of something. The first room was cluttered with toys and clothes and within the bed was a large bump that was snoring loudly. A quick glance at the sleeping child showed it was the one in the picture and the figure quickly moved on in disgust. The next room was much like the first although far more cluttered with what appeared to be broken toys and there was no bed or child sleeping within it.

The third room appeared to be an unused guest room done purely in floral prints that made the figure want to retch at the sight of it and this room too was quickly abandoned. The fourth and last room was the biggest one and within it were two sleeping forms one of which was snoring louder than the child before it. Within this room too didn't seem to be what the figure was looking for and it went silently back downstairs.

The rest of the house appeared empty and there were no other rooms yet the figure was sure what it wanted was here somewhere. It silently searched through every room while the occupants slept and at last came to the door of a small cupboard under the stairs. There was a lock on the door and a soft moan came from it that could have just as easily been the wind as what the figure feared it was but it had to know and lifting its hand the lock clicked open and fell off the door.

It opened the door softly and couldn't stop the gasp that came from it at what it saw within the small space. There were boxes and other nick knacks filling one corner of the cupboard and in the other was a small body curled up and shivering. The body was naked and covered in scars and bruises that stood out brazenly against the pale dirty skin. Long black hair hid some of the body and it lay awkwardly half upright against the wall with its face buried in its knees and its arms around itself.

Gently and carefully as possible the figure reached in and pulled the small body out cradling it in their arms. The body was that of a child who's age was impossible to say with their small stature and thin, boney, frame. The only thing the figure could be certain of was that it was a boy and he had been horribly mistreated by the people who were supposed to take care of him.

The figure wanted very much to make them pay for their treatment of the child but knew that now was not the time for such things. They needed to get the child away and some medical treatment at once if the boy was to live and that was their top priority now. The figure whispered something and a blanket wrapped around the child warming the ice cold body as they stood and left the house as silently as they had come.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeX

Lucius Malfoy sat in the sitting room of his manor nursing a glass of brandy and waiting anxiously for the arrival of his lord. He wasn't alone however in his waiting as Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and, the recently freed, Sirius Black sat with him as well as his wife. His son, Draco, was at school still and so wasn't there for which he was grateful as he wasn't sure how the boy would handle what was to happen that night.

For that matter he wasn't sure Sirius would be able to handle it either as he was still recovering from his stay, not in Azkaban as the wizarding world had been told, but in a previously unknown prison of Albus Dumbledore's making. The man was thin and worn and dark circles were still visible under his eyes but he had been cleaned up and his hair trimmed as well as his wounds seen to so he looked far better than he had a few days ago when Severus had brought him.

It had taken years for the potions master to discover the man's true location and several more months to get him out without the headmaster knowing he had any part of it. But it had been worth it as the man had been able to give them the information they had wanted and been searching for, for years. The location of the child stolen from them as an infant and hidden away somewhere even they couldn't find them.

For years they had searched for the child believing they were still alive with no success. They had waited hoping the child would eventually appear at Hogwarts with Draco but though they kept an eye on all of the children not one of them was the one they wanted. The small group had despaired of ever finding the child believing they had been hidden away somewhere never to be found or had been killed as they all had feared until Sirius had been freed and given them their first and only clue to the child's whereabouts.

Now they were all waiting for their leader to return with said child and they were all anxious to find out what had been done to them. Lucius knew why Tom had wanted to go himself but was unsure if it had been a good idea to let him as the man had never been good at keeping his temper and depending on the condition of the boy when he found him he may do something reckless and disastrous for their group. However he couldn't stop the man from going and could only hope everything went well.

He was greatly relieved when he felt the wards warn him that someone had arrived who was welcomed and knew it had to be Tom. Minutes later the man was lead into the room by Dobby carrying a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. The four men stood at once and brought him over to a couch where he laid the bundle before removing the hood of his cloak. They were surprised by the paleness of the man's face and the grimness of his green eyes as they glanced between him and the unmoving bundle.

"Dobby I would like a glass of fire Whiskey please," Tom told the house elf who bobbed its head and disappeared as he looked at the others gathered in the room. "It is far worse than we feared my friends. The child has been treated horribly by that despicable family he was left with and I have no idea how he is even still alive."

As he spoke he unwrapped the bundle to reveal the battered and naked form of a young boy. Narcissa gasped in horror at the sight of the bruised and skeletal like figure of the child and the four men clenched their fists in barely suppressed rage. The child was covered in blood and dirt and reeked of a stench no living thing should have. His bones were visible through his skin and his breathing was raspy and shallow. His hair was long and matted and there was not a spot on his body that hadn't been bruised in some way including, to their added distress, his genitals and back side.

"My god what have they done to the poor boy," Lucius wondered as he stared at the child that had been treated so cruelly for so long without anyone knowing. "How could they treat him like this a mere child."

"It was obvious that they didn't care about him at all. There was no sign of him in the house and I found him locked up in a storage cupboard under the stairs hurt and freezing while the rest of them were all sleeping soundly in their beds," Tom told them taking the glass Dobby gave him before the house elf left again and downing nearly half of it in his anger. "There were four rooms upstairs, four, and two of them were being used for their own boy and his broken things. He meant less to them than a pile of broken and useless muggle toys!"

"I shouldn't have let Hagrid take him. I should have known better but I thought he would be safe with him and the headmaster," Sirius said tears filling his eyes at the sight of the child and his body shaking as Remus held him his own eyes shining with tears. "I didn't know then what I know now. No one is safe with that man. If I had I would have taken him and kept him safe."

"We know Siri and no one blames you for this. You were used and lied to it wasn't your fault," His fellow marauder replied trying to comfort the distraught man. "And you were made to suffer to Siri but now we have you both back and we can help you both heal from what was done to you."

"Yes and we should get to it. He needs a healer if he is to survive past the night as I was unable to determine just how severally injured he is," Tom agreed glancing at Severus as he spoke. The man was paler than the others and staring at the boy with wide eyes filled with pain and self-loathing. "Cissa get Poppy for me. She won't take this well but she is the only healer we can trust and she will get the job done."

Narcissa nodded and went over to the fire to call the woman while Tom put a warming charm on the boy as he had started shivering again. The school nurse came through almost immediately with a bag of supplies that she nearly dropped at the sight of the child. For a moment she seemed frozen as she stared at the boy and then she visible pulled herself together and hurried over to Tom, who was beside the couch, with her wand out.

"Is this him love?" She asked the man as she leaned over the boy to examine him. The man nodded and her eyes filled with tears that she pushed resolutely away. "Very well giving me some room to look him over and I will tell you what has been done to him and what he will need to recover."

Tom nodded and after giving his wife a peck on the cheek followed the other men to the other side of the room taking Severus with him. The potions master seemed to have shut down at the sight of the maltreated child which wasn't at all surprising given his relation to the boy and only followed after the man without a word. Tom sat him down on a chair and then forced him to take a sip of the brandy he had been drinking before. The man swallowed it without thought and then blinked from the taste to look at the older man with distress radiating in his onyx eyes.

"Tom, how could I have let this happen to him, my little boy?" He asked trembling slightly as tears ran down his face. "I failed him and I failed my dear Lilly too. She would hate me for what has been done to our boy."

"No Severus, Lilly wouldn't have hated you because what happened isn't your fault," Tom replied sitting next to the man and wrapping his arm around his shoulders to comfort him. "You did what you could to protect them both. The only one to blame is Dumbledore and myself I suppose. It's because of me they were both targeted by that man. Because of their connection to me."

"No Tom you didn't want Lilly to be hurt that's why you gave her up as a child," Severus replied trying to reassure the man. Riddle sighed but nodded knowing he was more than likely right. "You didn't want anyone to know she was yours but Dumbledore still found out somehow and got to them both. I only wish I could have hidden them from him but I couldn't."

Tom nodded, that was his greatest regret too, that he had been unable to hide his daughter and grandchild from the old man but he had believed they were safe with no one knowing they were related to him and hadn't wanted to draw attention to them in any way. Only a few people knew that Tom Riddle, the supposed Lord Voldemort, had married Poppy Pomfrey after their school days or that they had a child that they had given up for adoption as a baby to keep them safe.

No one had ever suspected that muggle born Lilly Evans was actually half blood Andrea Riddle except the headmaster. By the time they had figured out that the man knew the truth it had already been to late. Lilly pregnant with Severus's child had been forced to marry James Potter who had married her only to protect her and his friend's child and both were made to go into hiding. Dumbledore had then staged the attack by Voldemort killing Lilly and James and taking away her son, his grandson.

He could still remember that day and how Severus had run into the manor to tell them of the old man's plans. They had immediately rushed to Godric's hollow but it had already been to late as James and Lilly were dead and Harry was gone. It had taken months to get Severus to stop blaming himself and years to get him to start living again after Lilly's death. The only thing that had kept him going after the attack was knowing his son was out there somewhere and that he had to find him and bring him home. Now at last they had but it had been far to late yet again as the damage had already been done to the child.

It was sometime before they heard Poppy sigh in exhaustion and walk over to him. Her face was drawn and pale and her eyes moist. Tom had never seen his wife look so tired and worn except for the day she had given birth to their only child. She sat heavily next to him and he rubbed her arms soothingly glad to have his wife with him despite the circumstances. He rarely got to spend time with his wife since she was being so carefully watched by Dumbledore at the school and it felt good to have her with him.

"I have never seen anyone as bad as that poor boy," She said softly rubbing her hand over her eyes as she spoke. They all leaned forward in interest glancing every so often at the child that was clothed now in pajamas and sleeping peacefully on the couch. "He has been starved and beaten for years. I can't even tell you the last time he was washed only that it was a long time ago and his skin was stained with urine and feces and blood and dirt. He had a broken wrist, three cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, some of his organs were bruised and one finger was twisted and there was a gash on his forehead. There were also welts on his back old and new that could only have come from a belt or something like it and his feet are cut and blistered and were missing some toe nails. He has also been sexually abused and raped repeatedly. I managed to heal most of his injuries and clean him up but he has a fever and it will take time for him to fully heal and even though I can heal him physically I can't heal him mentally and I have no idea what kind of emotional and psychological damage they have done to the poor boy. I am also going to need a great deal of potions from you Severus, dear, if you can."

"Of course Poppy I will start right away on them," Severus replied glad that he had something he could do now, some way to help his son at last after years of not being able to. "And I will do all I can to help him heal and know that he is loved."

"I know you will dear and I am glad of it as I won't be able to be here to help much. Albus will be to suspious of me if I keep leaving," Poppy replied looking distraught at having to leave her grandson so soon after finally seeing him again. She had of course helped Lilly give birth to him though the young woman hadn't known she was her mother or that the child was her grandson. That had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do acting like neither one were anything more to her than patients for her to tend. "Tom of course will help to and hopefully if the boy isn't to far gone we will be able to bring him back to us but we have no way of knowing until he wakes up which hopefully won't be until late tomorrow so he has a chance to heal."

Tom nodded and kissing his wife again the woman stood up and reluctantly went back through the fireplace to Hogwarts. They had barely been able to convince Dumbledore that he and Poppy had divorced after the loss of their child and if he were to suspect that they were still married the older woman would be in a great deal of trouble. But other than Severus and one or two others she was the only real spy they had on the headmaster so it was critical that she keep her role by not being away from the school to long.

Once she left Severus got up and went back over to the child who was looking much better since his healing. His hair was now lose and almost silky looking though it would still need a good wash and his skin was clean and a pale pink where it had once been red with scars. His breathing was easier to and the potions master gave a small smile of relief as he bent and picked his son up only him for the first time since he was an infant only a few hours old. He nearly cried as he realized that his child who was fourteen barely weighed more now than he had then and had to pull himself together before he broke down in tears.

"Lucius I need a room for him please," He said looking at the man he had considered more like a brother than a friend for years.

"Of course Severus I'll bring you to one," Lucius agreed leading him out of the room. The others followed as if not wanting the boy out of their sights now that they had him again. "I will put him right next to you and across the way from Remus and Sirius and Tom so that he will have all of you when he wakes up."

The man lead them down to the guest hall where the four men were staying and to a room on the left of Severus that had been a guest nursery for guests that had young children. He had set it up for Harry's use fearing that the boy may need constant attention depending on his condition and that it would be easier for Severus to see to him if their rooms were connected. He was glad he had thought ahead as it was obvious now that the boy would need even more care than even he had thought he would and he anticipated many sleepless nights for his friend ahead.

Inside the room was a four postered bed, a wardrobe that he had filled with some of his sons old clothes, they would do till they got him some of his own, and a bookcase filled with some books that he was unsure now the boy would be able to read not knowing what kind of education if any the boy had been given. They would take care of all of that later though for now it was enough the boy was there with them and being cared for.

Severus but the boy in the bed removing the blanket Tom had conjured for him and covering him with the blankets from the bed. The boy instantly snuggled into the warmth clutching the blankets with one hand as if he feared, even in his sleep, that they would be taken away from him if he were to let them go. They each kissed the boy gently on the forehead and then left the room letting Severus have some time alone with his son. The potions master sat down in a chair near the bed and settled himself in for a long night as he knew he wouldn't be leaving his son's side for sometime.

A/N: so there it is. Like I said before I have no idea where this story is going or how I came up with it but there you have it. For those of you who are confused as hell well so am I cause came up with pairings and things I wasn't expecting. Yes Tom and Poppy are together I saw the pairing in one Leozodiac's stories and loved it. They are the parents of Lilly who is actually Andrea and the unknown wife of Severus but was forced to marry James who Dumbledore thought was on his side but wasn't and was friends with Severus. Harry is Severus's son who's name may or may not change haven't decide that yet and was hidden and then promptly forgot about by the wizarding world with his incredible abusive aunt and uncle and Sirius was imprisoned in order to keep him from Harry.

So everyone understand it now no that's ok. Tell me any questions you have and I will try to answer them if I can and let me know if you want me to continue this cause I might if I get enough people who like it I am just not sure where I want to go with it yet but I'll think of something and any suggestions would be great.


	2. please read

**Please read important note and sneak peaks!**

All right all of my wonderful, understanding, and forgiving readers and reviewers I have come to make my apologies and offer myself to your mercy. Hopefully you are feeling merciful right now just remember if you kill me I can't finish any of my stories right? *looks around at all the murderous readers impatiently waiting for their updates and hides behind a steel wall to protect from guns and spells.*

Anyway I want to tell you all how sorry I am that my updates have been sporadic at best and almost non existent these last few months and to explain why. I especially want to apologize to the readers of my stories "A warm summers night", "Who do you turn to", and "Saving Harry" that haven't been updated since like December or something I seriously never meant to leave any of those stories for so long it was just out of my control.

So on to my pathetic explanation as to why I haven't really updated lately. There are three reasons for that: first reason I discovered I had to take another class for my university in order to get the degree I should have already had (yeah for the university system) and it was an online course that took up a lot of my time), second reason: my free time has been eaten up by bible studies (yes I am a Christian) and watching American Idol and Lost with my friends as well as other things, third reason I finally, after almost a year of searching, found a job (actually two sort of, working one day a week for my father as well) which as also taken a lot of my time but now on to the good news!

The good news is this my online course is now finished as of yesterday whoo ooh! Lost and American Idol are also over though I still have my bible studies but they don't take as much of my time and its memorial weekend and both my jobs are closed on Monday. So what does that mean for all of you? It means that I now have more time to write and will be spending a lot of this weekend and the next week working on updating all my stories first and foremost the three stories I mentioned earlier. So please hold on a little longer for updates and as a special gift and offer of peace I am giving you sneak peaks of the next chapters for all of my stories so read on and enjoy!

"A Warm Summers Night"

Trowa drove silently to the hospital his mind buzzing with all of the things Duo had told him. He hadn't forgiven the braided man by any means but he had known him too long and been through too much with him for him to completely abandon him when he needed him especially when he was finally admitting he had a serious problem he needed help with. So he had agreed to go and see him when he had called him sounding distraught and almost frantic in his need to see him and was glad he had even if he was struggling not to want to kill him with what he and, he had recently learned his friends, had done to Heero.

"Who do you turn to"

Pansy frowned as she watched the black haired boy sitting next to her Draco with that ugly baby on his lap. The child was giggling and stuffing food in his mouth while the two young men grinned at him chuckling softly. She hated seeing them like that, seeing that whore with her Draco, and wanted nothing more than to get rid of the annoying brat and its mother. It should have been her sitting next to him laughing and talking with him but somehow that slut had caught him in his spell and taken him away from her. Well she wouldn't stand for it and she smirked when she thought of the plans she had for them, plans that would get her back in her rightful place at her dear Draco's side.

"Saving Harry"

Dumbledore frowned as he paced his office ignoring the trills of Fawkes, the phoenix, and wanting nothing more than to do away with those fools who kept standing in his way. Harry should have been his by now but in unforeseen intervention by the Malfoy brat of all people as well as the twins had kept that from happening. Really he should have known better than to leave such an important task to mere children but they had been useful so far and he thought it would be easier for them to get close to the boy than himself right now. But he would have to find some way of getting him himself now that he could no longer use two little Weasleys and Granger. Some way of getting Harry away from the three men who had chosen to turn against him and their brats. Well he would just have to be a little more creative this time then perhaps use something a little less direct and a bit more tactful.

"The Darkness that hid the light"

The boy awakened to strange feeling of being warm as well as clean. He was laying on something soft as well and when he sat up slowly he found himself free of most of the usual pain that filled his body. He was surprised to find himself in a bed and dressed in some kind of soft clothing when he had fallen asleep naked and cold in his cupboard. His eyes soon landed on the blurry sight of a man sitting in a chair near the bed and most definitely asleep. Fear filled him at the sight of the man and he moved away from him on the bed unsure of what he would do when he awakened. Would he be angry to find him in the bed and hurt him as the big man had and where was the big man and the little big man and the skinny woman. Had they finally gotten rid of him as they had always threatened they would and would this man get rid of him too. He didn't want that to happen so quickly he climbed out of the bed ignoring what aches and pains were left and tore off the clothes before leaving the room in search of room where they made the food. Perhaps if he showed him how well he could cook and that he didn't need a bed or clothes or anything the man would keep him and not send him back to the ones that had hurt him.

"A Broken Dream"

Harry sat next to Draco and his Wizator listening to Ginny's Wizator read out a list of her demands including wanting full custody of their son Lucas. He went on to talk about how she deserved all of these things due to how much she had suffered as Harry's wife and with having a new baby on the way that was his child and he should there for support. Harry didn't understand why the judge had allowed Ginny to go first and only hoped they would get their turn soon and he could then go home. His stomach was twisting into knots and Draco had barely gotten him to eat anything at all before they had come to the ministry. He was exhausted as well and the betrayal of Oliver was weighing heavily on him. He had never thought that one of his friends would actually chose to hurt him by dating and sleeping with his wife. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes with one hand surprised when he felt something grip the other with a gentle squeeze. He looked next to him and found Draco holding his hand and smiled at him in gratitude for his support. At least he could trust Draco still and know that he wouldn't betray strange really that it was his once school enemy that he now trusted almost more than anyone else.

"A Peasant's Heart"

Over the next few weeks Harry played a dangerous game of sneaking away to be with Draco while keeping his family unaware of what he was doing. Each time he snuck out to meet the other boy it was with the fear of being caught always in his mind and yet he could bring himself to stop seeing him. He had never been so happy or felt so wanted as he was when he was with Draco even if the prince didn't really know it was him at all. He had taken him for walks in the woods and taught him how to ride a horse side saddle laughing when Harry, or Lilly, had told him that he didn't know how to ride a horse. Their first kiss had lead to many others as well and the other man was constantly touching him in someway. He truly was amazed that he had kept the prince from finding out that he was actually a boy but he had and his act was almost over as he knew Draco would be leaving soon for his birthday ball that was to take place at the castle and once he left his life would go back to the way it had always been until he would be given to Lord Riddle. But it had been nice while it lasted and at least he would have some could memories now to sustain him for whatever was to come in his life next.

So there you go and I hope you enjoyed these sneak peaks and feel free to comment if you want or to read any of these stories that you haven't yet you may just like them. One warning though the sneak peaks will show up in the chapters but probably not in the same way they appear here. I am the kind of writer that goes with what is in my head at the time that I am writing so things will change in some ways and hopefully improved. So thanks, enjoy and please forgive me. *gets down on knees and begs readers with puppy dog look*. Oh and look out for updates on all my stories soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: me no own if I did I wouldn't be broke and looking for work.

Voldyismoldy: well what can I say to make up for the long wait you all had for the second chapter of this story. My only excuse is I had originally not planed to continue this but the response to it was so over whelming that I just had to. I did however get one review that I am not certain about. It was a non member review and all it said was "junk" and I am not sure if it was referring to the first chapter or my note with my sneak peaks. So whoever you are the next time you want to insult me or my writing try to at least put something more intelligent than a single word thank you. Now on with the chapter.

Warning: lots of things mostly talk of past abuse and rape and slavery enjoy.

Chapter 2. The One Known as Boy.

Though he hadn't meant to Severus had somehow fallen a sleep during the night leaving the boy to awaken alone the next morning. The first thing the child realized as he woke was that he was laying on something soft, he was warm, and he was relatively free of pain. Not knowing how that could be or where he was he sat up quickly to find himself in an unknown room and an unknown bed.

But how could that be the last thing he remembered was the big master beating him for not completing all of his work on time and being thrown naked and cold into the small space in his cupboard where he slept. So how had he come to be here and why was he in bed and dressed? Was this some kind of trick to get him in trouble or had the big master finally gotten rid of him as he had always threatened he would? If so than who was his new master and would he be kinder than his last?

He looked around the room until his eyes came to rest on the blurry figure of a man sitting next to the bed. He was dressed in some weird black clothing and had long black hair. He was asleep with his head bent forward and his arms crossed over his chest and he didn't look like he was at all nice. He looked like a man who was used to being listened to and obeyed and the boy was certain he wouldn't be happy to find him lazing in the bed while he was sleeping on what had to be an uncomfortable chair.

Fearfully he scrambled out of the bed marveling at how easy it was to move when he wasn't in so much pain. This man or someone else must have healed him somehow and that already made him better than his last master. Anyone had to be better than the big master, the little big master, and stick mistress and he had no desire to return to them. But what if his new master wasn't pleased with him and sent him back then the big master would hate him even more and punish him even worse than he had before.

He would have to show his new master how useful he was and how little he needed so he would be pleased with him. This in mind he took off the clothes that had been put on him, folded them neatly on the bed he made, and then crept out of the room closing the door as quietly as he could so as not to wake the man. He needed to find the kitchen so he could make him breakfast but it became apparent the moment he left the room that this place was a lot bigger than his last masters home. Within minutes he was lost among the hallways, his eyes wide, at the lavish furniture and the pictures that were actually moving or at least snoring.

The boy wasn't sure if he liked those or not so just hurried past them and was relieved when he finally found the kitchen. His relief was short lived however when he went inside and found the strangest little creatures already at work making food. They were small, smaller even than him, with big floppy ears and were dressed in what looked to be fancy pillowcases with gold shapes on them. None of them noticed him which was how he liked it as he knew the longer he went unnoticed the less pain he would be in but he also didn't know what to do now.

His other master hadn't had any other servants except him but this new master had a bunch of them so what did he need him for? If he hadn't taken him to cook and clean for him than of what use was he to him unless he wanted him for something else the way the big master had. He trembled at that thought and wrapped his arms around himself as fear filled him. He didn't like the other way the master used him it hurt so much and it was so hard not to scream but master didn't like it when he screamed when mistress was around so he had to be quiet no matter how much pain he was in.

"Child what are you doing here?" The voice was soft and gentle which was probably why he didn't hear it as he had always only been yelled at but he felt it when something touched his shoulder. He flinched violently not liking to be touched and spun around with his eyes wide with fear. "It's all right little one I won't hurt you."

The person was a man he instantly knew was not the man who was in the room with him. This was an older man with graying black hair and green eyes. There was a soft smile on his face that was pleasant looking and he wore the same kind of dress like thing the other man wore only his was dark green. Was this another master? How many master's were there here and were they all his or were there others here like him. Other freaks that were ungrateful burdens and needed to serve others in order to deserve their existence?

"I. . I a. . . am s. . . sorry. . . m . . . master," he said his voice soft and harsh, unused to speaking. He took a step back as the man knelt in front of him. "I. . . I make br . . . Breakfast."

"That isn't necessary little one we have house elves to serve us here and they do a very good job of it." The man told him with a glance at the elves who were watching them in curiosity. "You needn't do anything here but be a normal boy."

"N. . . no . . . b. . . boy must work. . .b . . . be useful, b . . . boy g. . . good worker," The green eyed boy replied fearfully his body beginning to tremble again in terror and confusion. "N . . . no want to be sent back to b. . . big master please."

"Hush little one you will not be sent back to those. . .those people," He replied practically growling in disgust at the thought of the boys relatives. The boy flinched at the anger in his eyes and his body trembled as the man forced himself to calm down so as not to scare him further. "don't be afraid I am not angry with you just with them and how they treated you."

"What wrong with way they treat Freak?" The child asked tentatively uncertainty joining the fear in his eyes. However his trembling had lessoned slightly. "They treat Freak way Freak should be treated."

"No they didn't and you're not a freak," the man snapped rage blazing in his eyes. The boy shrank back at his anger biting his lip and staring wide eyed at him as if he was afraid he would be hit at any moment. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "I'm sorry but I won't hurt you I swear. Now why don't we leave that discussion for later hm and move onto something a little less frightening. My name little one is Tom, Tom Riddle, and you are Harry."

"Hai-ry me not hairy see," The boy said pointing at his body that was indeed hairless save for his head. His arms, legs and especially private area was bereft of all hair and from the looks of it he had been shaved fairly recently making the boy that should have been becoming a man look even more like a young child instead. "Big master no like when I is hairy so he take all hair off"

"Yes I can see that but your hair or lack of it wasn't what I was talking about," The man now known as Tom replied with a shake of his head. The boy just stared at him in confusion not understanding his distress. "I meant that your name is Harry, what you are called understand."

"Me Harry not Freak?" The youth questioned brow furrowed as he tested the new name he had been given. "I like it. It better than what big master call me."

"Good now why aren't you wearing the pajamas we put on you last night?" Tom asked. Now that they had settled the name issue he decided to move on to the issue of clothing something he didn't think would be quite as easy for Harry to accept.

"Me not need clothes. Clothes for good freaks and me is bad," Harry replied lowering his eyes and wrapping his arms around himself. He had always been envious of the clothes his masters got to wear but he knew he didn't deserve them no matter how good he tried to be he always ended up getting into trouble and showing how bad he really was.

"You're not bad Harry not at all and you deserve to wear clothes just as much as anyone else does," The man told him wanting nothing more than to go back to his relatives and strangle them for what they had done to this poor child. "Come I will prove it to you but first . . ."

Tom took out his wand and the boy flinched obviously expecting to be hit but didn't move away from him. He mumbled a spell and with a flick of his wand the boy was once again dressed in a pair of light blue pajamas. He would have dressed him in day clothes but he didn't think the boy could handle that yet as he stared down at the clothes looking like he was torn between wanting to keep them on and wanting to tear them off. Without giving him a chance to decide he grabbed the boy's hand and led him out of the room to the living room where he had told the others to gather already through the connection he had to them.

Though there was no actual dark mark as Dumbledore had been telling people he did have a bond with each of his companions so they could communicate with each other, a thing that came in handy for times like these. When they came to the sitting room Lucius and his wife were sitting sipping tea and Remus and Sirius were nursing mugs of coffee. Severus came rushing into the room a frantic look on his face that turned immediately to relief when he saw Harry and that he was ok.

Harry moved closer to the older man as they entered the room obviously uncertain and fearful of the other people in the room. He was fairly certain that Tom wouldn't hurt him but he didn't know what the others would do. Would the man who had been in the room with him be angry at him for leaving the room without telling him and punish him for it? What would the other four want from him? They looked nice and each of them smiled at him but he had never known kindness and was unsure if he could trust them not to hurt him.

"Harry I want to introduce you to your family," Tom told him bending down as he pushed him forward gently towards the others in the room. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at them not understanding how these people could be his family, freaks didn't have family that was what the big master had told him. "These two here are your godfathers on your mothers side, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Hello Harry, you probably don't remember us but we were very good friends of your parents," The man he had pointed out as Remus told him. Harry liked this man his voice and face were soft and gentle and though he looked a bit worn he was still quite young and handsome. "You used to call me Uncle Mooney and if you like you can still call me that now."

"You called me Uncle Paddy," Sirius added smiling at the boy. His voice was gruffer than Remus's and his eyes looked haunted but Harry still found himself smiling back and liking the man. "Maybe later after we get to know each other better I can show you why if you want."

Harry hesitated and then nodded shyly and Sirius beamed at him some of the haunted look leaving his eyes. Tom then lead him over to another man and woman both blonde haired. The man had silver grey eyes and the woman had pale blue. They looked some what strict and cold but as they neared them the two smiled at the boy showing a tenderness and warmth hidden beneath the severe exterior.

"These Harry are your god parents on your father's side, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Tom told him. Harry smiled back at them and Lucius held out his hand to him that the boy only stared uncertainly at.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Harry," Lucius told him taking his hand gently in his and shaking it to the boy's surprise. No one had ever touched him with out hitting him before or acted like they wanted to know him.

"Oh you are just darling, little one," Narcissa said happily and without warning wrapped the boy in a warm embrace. Harry froze as he received the first hug he could ever remember getting in his life and then slowly relaxed into it as he found that he liked being held that way by the woman. "I can't wait until my son meets you. I am sure you two will be great friends."

"Their son's name is Draco and he is a couple months older than you and away at school right now but he will be home soon to meet you," Tom answered his questioning look as the woman released the boy. He backed away from her slightly still a little unsure about how he felt about her and the hug she had given him as he moved him over to the last man. "And this Harry is your father Severus Tobias Snape."

Harry looked up at the stern looking man who knelt in front of him silently waiting for the boys reaction. The youth seemed not to know what to do at first and then slowly tears began to fill his eyes and stain his cheeks as he backed away from the man shaking his head and wrapping his arms around himself.

"No, no Daddy, Daddy dead," He said trembling slightly with his distress and confused by the pained look that appeared on the dark haired man's face. "Daddy bad man who killed him and mommy. You not Daddy."

"No Harry that's not true. The man who died with your mommy was your adopted daddy. He was a friend of mine who loved you and your mother very much and he didn't kill either of them," Severus explained wanting nothing more than to comfort his son who was deeply upset by what he was being told. "They were killed by a very bad man Harry who then took you and hid you away from us. We have, I have, been trying to find you ever since so I could bring you home here and I am sorry it took me so long to find you and for what those people did to you."

"You my daddy? Other daddy not real daddy?" the boy repeated trying to understand what he was being told as the man nodded. Could this man really be his father. "Why did the bad man kill them were they bad freaks like me?"

"No Harry not at all and you aren't bad or a freak either." the potions master told him and unable to resist anymore he took the boy, his son, into his arms and held him as tightly as he dared. "You are my son and I love you very much. I missed you more than you could ever know and I feared I would never get the chance to hold you again."

"You love me?" The abused and neglected boy asked his voice betraying his fear and disbelief as the man's hold on him tightened. "Y. . . you want me?"

"Yes Harry I love you and I very much want you if you will let me be your daddy again. Will you let me Harry?" The dark eyed man asked the child. Harry hesitated and then slowly nodded still unsure and not entirely trusting the man yet. "I will never let anyone take you away from me or hurt you ever again I promise. I will protect you with my life my little one."

Harry said nothing as the man hugged him tears falling from his eyes and his hands clutching the man's shirt. Never before in his life had he ever felt loved or as wanted as he did in this man's arms. No one had ever wanted him, to protect him, no one had even bothered to really talk to him except to yell at and insult him when he made mistakes. No one had ever touched him except to punish or hurt him and he didn't know why these new people were so different from the others.

Why did they want him? He was worthless, a freak that could never do anything right. A useless burden good only for doing chores, being beaten and fucked. The big master had told him so, that all anyone would ever want from him was his body, his tight little hole. No one would ever love him or think he was good for anything. His existence was never to be known, not that anyone would care about him if it was, and he was to always be obedient to others because he was beneath everyone, beneath even the dirt they walked on.

Yet these people claimed to be his family and that they wanted him and even loved him. That he was worth something and not just for the pleasure they could get from his body or the work he did. He wanted to believe them, believe that someone actually cared about him, something he had once believed in possible, and that he actually deserved to be protected. But how could the big master have been so wrong about him unless he wasn't and he was just fooling himself into believing that these people really meant what they said. It was all terrible confusing and frightening and he no longer knew what to do or think as the man held him.

"Its all right Harry you don't have to trust us right away I am sure this must be very overwhelming for you," Severus told him looking at him in understanding and sympathy as he loosened his hold on him slightly. Harry bit his lip nervously but said nothing as he let the man go. "You have suffered a great deal in your young life little one and have been hurt badly by the only people you have ever known so it is understandable that you would have a hard time trusting anyone. But we will prove to you in time that you can trust us, that we really are your family, and that we will never do anything to harm you as those others did."

"O . . . ok," Harry replied with a small smile feeling slightly better with the man's words. At that moment though his stomach growled loudly and his face flushed in embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around it and looked at them fearfully. "I sorry I just not allowed to eat for a while cause I was punished by big master but I not hungry I promise. Please don't punish me."

"Harry it is all right. There is nothing wrong with you being hungry we all are and that man should never have withheld food from you for any reason," the potions master told him standing up with his hand gently on his shoulder. The boy's face didn't lose its blush as he nodded hesitantly with his eyes lowered. "Now I do believe it is time for breakfast If you could tell the house elves to have it ready in the dinning room Tom."

"Of course Severus, Dobby," The older man called and with a pop one of the creatures Harry had seen in the kitchen appeared in the room looking curiously at the boy for a moment before putting its full attention on the man who had called him. "See that breakfast is set up in the dinning room please, the informal one."

"Yes Master Tom sir breakfast be ready sir," The little creature told him bobbing its head excitedly as its ears flapped against it. "Dobby being seeing it put in the informal dinning room as master wants sir right away sir."

The little creature popped out of the room again and Severus led Harry out of the room the others following them. The pictures were awake now and stared curiously at the boy speaking quietly to one another as they pasted them until Snape gave them a glare to shut them up. He could see how nervous they were making the boy and he was already upset enough without them adding to it.

When they got to the dining room Harry froze, his eyes wide, as he stared at the table layered in platters of food. He had never seen so much food in his life even with how much the big master and little big master ate and was certain he wouldn't be allowed to eat any of it. He was only allowed lukewarm water and cold oatmeal.

The man who claimed to be his father however lead him over to the table and had him sit down in a seat next to him, the others taking seats of their own around the table. He then filled up a plate and put it in front of him gesturing for him to eat while he got another plate for himself. After glancing at the others and seeing that they weren't going to take the plate from him Harry tentatively took a piece of orange fruit from the plate and stuffed it quickly in his mouth as if hoping no one would see him do it if he was quick enough.

He glanced at the others again once he swallowed the food and seeing no anger on their faces but only indulgent smiles he grabbed another piece never having tasted anything like it before. He ate half of the fruit but didn't touch the butter drenched biscuits or the sausage and bacon until Snape coaxed him to and assured him that everyone else there wanted him to eat them as well.

Harry ate a little less than half the food he had been given and never had he felt so full in his life. For once when he finished a meal he was no longer hungry or thirsty and his stomach actually hurt a little bit from being so full. The food had been so good too, better than anything he had ever been allowed to eat before and he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little when he finished.

The others talked while they ate about things he didn't understand and he was content to just sit and listen. It was so much better than having to run around bringing more food, refilling cups, and being hit for doing something wrong. Eventually as he listened to them he began to nod off. His eyes closed and his head fell forward on his chest. He was still tired from the beating the night before, the healing, and from everything that he had been told that day and his body wanted nothing more than to rest.

No one noticed at first as the boy fell asleep in his chair, to engrossed in their own conversations, but eventually Sirius did and chuckled softly at the sight. He didn't blame the boy as a few days ago he would have been no different with what he had endured under Dumbledore's hospitality. It would take a while for the boy to fully recover from the experiences he had suffered with his relatives and the man was sure he would spend most of the next few days asleep in bed.

"Hey Sev I think you need to take your son back to bed," Sirius told him softly smiling at the boy. The others looked at the boy in surprise and several of them chuckled as well at the sight of the sleeping boy. "I think we bored him with our conversation."

"Yes it would seem so," Severus agreed standing and scooping the boy up into his arms bridal style. The boy mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake and to their amusement actually snuggled into the man's chest as he held him. "Well at least he still likes to be touched when he's asleep. That's a good sign I suppose now we just need to make him accept it when he is awake too."

"And we will Severus it will just take sometime and patience. I think we are already starting to get through to him at least a little bit," Narcissa told him bending down to kiss the small boy's forehead. He made her miss her own son even more than she usually did and she couldn't wait till he was able to come home for a visit. "For now take your son up to bed all of the information we have given him today has probably worn him out as well as being warm and having a full stomach for once."

Severus nodded and carried the boy out of the room barely having to struggle at all with his light weight. The boy was healing well he could tell but he would still need to brew him a few potions, especially a nutrition one, and even once he was physically healed he would still need to be healed mentally and emotionally and those wounds would take far longer than the physical ones to heal as Severus knew from experience with his own father.

The room the boy had been in was only down the hall and he was happy to see when he walked inside that the elves had already changed the sheets and made the bed. Holding the boy in one arm he pulled back the blankets and laid him down in the bed tucking him in. Harry didn't wake at all and only snuggled into the blankets and pillows. Severus smiled and kissed the boy's forehead as well before leaving the room closing the door quietly behind him.

"Twinky," He called softly once outside of the room. Instantly the little house elf appeared in front of him staring up at him with adoring eyes that always made him a little uncomfortable. "Twinky my son is sleeping within this room and I want you to keep an eye on him for me. I will be in the lab brewing some potions and I want you to inform me at once when he wakes understand."

"Yes master Snape sir Twinky be doing just as you says," Twinky told him bobbing her head up and down excitedly. She had been his mothers elf before his and had helped raise him so he trusted her more than any other elf in the house. "Little master be safe with Twinky yes he will. She take good care of him Twinky will Twinky promise sir."

Before Severus could say anything else the little elf popped away presumably into the room to watch over her newly made young charge. The potions master shook his head in amusement and continued on his way to his lab. Some of the potions would take him a long time to brew so he wanted to get started on them now. The others would know where he was if they needed him as they were used to him disappearing into his lab for hours or even days and Twinky would alert him if anything happened to his son.

A/N: Well there you go the long awaited chapter 2 and boy was it not worth the wait ah. Maybe its just me but I don't think this chapter was as good as the first but what can you do. Anyway Draco will arrive in the next chapter, wonder what he'll do when he meets our little abused hero, and I promise it won't take me so long to get the next chapter out. So please tell me what you think and if it is still worth continuing thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my wonderful and loyal readers. I really hate doing these and reading them from other writers but I felt it was necessary due to my long and continued absence from my stories. I had planed to update all of my stories back in February and have the next chapters for all of them started and nearly half way done however something's happened that I wasn't expecting and I was unable to continue writing for a while.

First my family had a crisis we were dealing with for most of February and March leaving me with no time to write and no desire to which has never happened to me before. Usually no matter what is happening I use writing as my escape and relaxer but I was so shocked and upset by what one of my siblings had done that I couldn't feel any inspiration to write anything even though I wanted to so I apologize for that.

I also I got a new job that has been having me work near forty hours a week getting a new store ready to open at the end of the month and have been to exhausted to write anything due to that as well. However I want to assure you all that I do plan to continue and finish all of them as I know how upsetting it is when you get into a good story and then its never updated again by the writer and refuse to do that to my readers.

That said though I have decided that I don't right now have the time to work on six different stories at once, a decision that I have debated on for several months now. Therefore I am giving all of my readers a chance to vote on which stories they want me to continue and finish first. All five of my current Harry Potter stories will be in this poll and it will be up until after I have finished posting all of my newest chapters which I plan to do as soon as I can. The only story that wont be on the poll is my gundam wing story as it is the only one I am currently working on and close to the end so that one I will finish regardless of the poll.

So please vote on which stories you want to see most and the two with the most votes are the ones I will concentrate on for now until I have finished them and can work on the others. Also as a treat and apology to all of you I am putting sneak peaks of the next chapters of all my stories up in this note as well as a sneak peak of another story I am thinking of writing and two other story plots I may write once I finish some of my other ones if you like them so let me know and any ideas would be greatly appreciated. So enjoy and vote please. (I will except votes in reviews to for those not members of fan fiction put please vote on the poll to if you can.

Sneak Peaks

A Warm Summers Night

A half hour later they arrived at Quatre's manor and Rashid pulled the car up to the steps leading to the front door before climbing out and opening the door for them. Heero followed Quatre and Trowa out of the car still holding his duffle bag in one hand. The blonde man lead them through to the living room where the rest of his friends were gathered around a table layered with food, including a cake, and a banner hanging from the ceiling that said "Welcome home Heero".

Deeply touched Heero could think of nothing to say as he was surrounded by his friends. He received hugs from Releana, Sally, Noin and even Dorothy and a smile of welcome from Merian, who knew how much he didn't like to be touched so kept her distance. Zechs and Wufei both patted him on the back and Lady Une nodded to him with a small smile. Heero couldn't believe they were all there for him, never in his life had he believed that he would ever have friends like this, and it was overwhelming to him.

For so long he had been alone, the cold, uncaring soldier that neither needed nor wanted friends. Relationships were liabilities that he couldn't afford during his training or the war. Dr. J had taught him not to make himself vulnerable to such things and for along time he had been able to keep his distance from others until first Duo and then the other Gundam pilots had forced themselves past his walls and created friendships with him he had before never believed possible for him. The others had followed soon after until he had come to this point and saw just how cared for he actually was.

Who Do You Turn To

Harry woke the next morning wrapped in a pair of strong warm arms and smiled as thoughts of the night before came back to him. Last night had been the most amazing experience of his life so much better than his time with Ron it didn't even compare. His body felt sore but it was a good sore and he snuggled happily into the warm chest of the one holding him a soft groan sounding at his movements.

"Morning Love," the voice was soft and husky with sleep. As the arms around him tightened Harry looked up into blurry grey eyes blinking open. "Sleep well?"

"Yes very well," The black haired boy replied smiling happily at the other who grinned back at him. "Last night was amazing love."

"Well I am glad you think so," Draco said with a chuckle turning onto his side to look down at him while he ran his hand slowly up and down his arm." I hope to spend many more amazing nights and days with you."

A Peasants Heart

"Wow mate,"

"Look at her,"

"She's beautiful,"

Draco turned as he overheard the Weasley twins who were staring at something on the stairs. His eyes followed their gaze and a grin broke out across his face as he rushed toward the stairs. There was Lily looking beautiful in an emerald green dress and her hair pulled up in a bun. She looked nervous and scared as she made her way down the stairs behind the Lords Black and he chuckled softly at the sight. She glanced up and caught sight of him and a faint blush colored her face as he held out his hand to her.

"Good evening Lady Lily I am so glad you were able to come," The prince told her as she placed her hand in his and he lead her from the stairs. "I have been waiting all night to dance with you."

Saving Harry

Still it was up to Harry to tell him and he wouldn't push him to do so. To many people had already tried to force him to bend to their will and he refused to be one of them. So despite his concern and frustration he remained quiet and tried to be the friend the smaller boy so desperately needed. Talking to him and comforting him at night and during the day and playing games with him like chess, gobstones, and exploding snap. Harry was decent at exploding snap and had little experience with gobstones, but he was willing to learn, what he excelled at though was wizarding chess.

It took a few games for his skill to come out but one afternoon a few weeks after coming to their new home Harry had beaten them terribly. The gob smacked expression on the younger boy's face as he stared at his pieces dancing in victory was enough to send Draco into chest holding laughter despite his defeat. Eventually Harry had started laughing to until they both had tears in their eyes and he told him about how he had never been able to defeat Ron the one who had originally taught him how to play. Draco frowned at the mention of the name and with some coaxing had gotten the boy to admit that he had always held back when playing with the red head not wanting to upset him.

That confession had lead to another about how he had always played dumb in school so as not to upset Hermione. He wasn't super smart or a book warm like her but if he had shown his true intelligence he would be excelling in more than just DADA. Draco had been shocked to discover just how good he was in charms, transfiguration and even potions, that had of course been a surprise to Snape as well when he had told his godfather later that evening. He was decent in COMC, astrology, and history and obviously horrible in divination, but then who wouldn't be with a nut like Trelawny teaching the class which was why Draco had refused to take the class.

The Darkness That Hid the Light

The creation of Voldemort, a psychopath that desired the death of all muggles, muggleborns and full control of the wizarding world, had brought Albus back to the front. Suddenly the wizarding world was under the attack again and they needed their protector, the defeater of the evil Grindelwald, again. Albus willingly but yet again humbly became the leader of the light side and gathered a group of idiotically loyal followers.

The Weasley's had been the easiest after a well placed attack had killed Molly's twin brothers. The woman was a fervent follower of his though her husband was less so and their children hard to control. The eldest three had already escaped his grasp and the youngest three boys, the twins and Ronald, always seemed cautiously supportive of him. The girl, Ginerva, however was as loyal to him as her mother and he had many plans for her eventually.

Another group of interest to him had been the marauders, Lily and Severus. Lily most of all as he had known the moment he saw her she was no muggleborn Evans. Her power and charm had been far to reminiscent of Riddles when he was at the school and her caring heart and healing abilities were far to much like Poppy's for it to have been a coincidence. It was obvious to him she was the child they had given up and he tried to gain control of her but she had been to untrusting of him to allow it. In the end the only ones he had been able to convince to follow him were Severus and Peter and he had been forced to kill Lily and James.

A Broken Dream

The next three days were like hell for Harry as he waited anxiously for the next trial date to find out if he and Ginny would be allowed to divorce. He wanted this all to be over with and to know that his son would be able to stay with him. He hadn't seen him since he had gotten back from the first appearance with the judge as he had taken a turn for the worse after Draco had performed another set of spells on him. Harry's body had immediately began to tremble violently as it went pale as a sheet and his eyes rolled to the back of his head blood dripping from the corner of his mouth in a full blown seizure.

Draco had called for help from his mother, who was also a qualified healer though she hadn't gone into a career with it, and both of his parents had come rushing into help him. None of them had noticed the little boy who slipped into the room behind them as they worked desperately to stop the seizure and save the man's life. It wasn't until after they had stopped the fit and got Harry into a healing sleep that they had heard the little boy sobbing and sniffling by the door. The poor child looked absolutely terrified as he stared at his father as if he thought the man was dead. Narcissa had tried to comfort the boy but he wouldn't go near them after seeing the spots of blood on their clothes and hands.

Reluctantly they had decided to send for Lucas's relatives to take him for a couple of days as they didn't know how Harry would be when he woke up. As Remus and Sirius were giving a guest lecture at the school they had sent for the twins knowing Harry wouldn't want him near Molly. Fred and George had come immediately and Fred had taken the boy into his arms while he sobbingly told them what had happened to his daddy. They happily agreed to take their nephew and promised to keep him away from Ginny and their mother until Draco said it was ok to bring him back.

Here are the story ideas I have that I may write later on if you liked them. First is a sneak peek of an untitled story in which Harry is imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. A plot that has been used before but one I think I have an original idea for.

The person was so layered in dirt and grime that he couldn't tell right away that they were naked beneath it all. Their hair was long and matted covering their face and most of their arms that appeared to beheld tightly around something he couldn't see.

"Hello," Lucius said softly not wanting to frighten the person further. The figure tensed at the sound of his voice and drew in tighter to itself. "Do you understand me?"

The person said nothing only started rocking back and forth the trembling increasing. Moving closer to them Lucius finally saw what was being held in their arms so protectively. It was a bundle of rags and as he knelt in front of them he heard a soft voice mumbling what sounded vaguely like endearments and promises of protection. In pity of the poor creature the man realized that they believed they were holding a baby instead of just dirty rags.

It seemed they had come to late for this one as it appeared there was nothing left of their sanity to save. Shaking his head in sympathy he moved to stand up and leave them to their insane wanderings until he heard something that stopped him clod in his tracks. A soft gurgle of glee came from the rags in response to the persons voice. In shock he brought his hand to the bundle and getting no reaction from the prisoner moved some of the cloth aside to reveal the face of a tiny infant with tuffs of black hair and green eyes.

"Oh sweet Merlin,"

The other two I have nothing written for yet so I will only give you a summary of the plots here. The first one is based off of several stories I have read where James and Lily are alive and Harry has siblings. In this story Harry's older brother William is the boy who lived and Harry is extremely abused by James and Lily due to Lily nearly dying while in labor with him the night of Voldemorts attack. James and Lily hate him for what happened that night and Harry goes to Hogwarts with little socialization or love shown to him except by his brother who is very protective of his younger brother but unaware of the abuse he has suffered from their parents which will be explained in the story. It will be Draco/Harry eventually, have good Malfoys and Severus and bad Potters and Dumbledore.

The second one I haven't come up with a full plot for yet but it will be a gundam wing/ Harry potter crossover in which Harry and Heero will be brothers that are unaware of that. Takes place after both wars and four of the pilots, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo go to Hogwarts after discovering they are wizards while Heero disappears returning to Dr. J who survived the war. The four boys discover Harry is abused and that he has a younger brother and go in search of him and Heero unaware that they are the same person. Will have evil Dr. J and Dumbledore, good malfoys and severus and alive Remus and Sirius. Pairings will be Draco/Harry, Trowa/Quatre, Duo/Heero and Wufei/Charlie Weasley and that's all I have for now.

So I hope you enjoyed and vote and review for all of my stories including the plots at the end. If no one does than I will assume you all don't like any of them and won't continue with any of them so its very important that you vote and review please.


	5. Chapter 5: poll results

Hello all I hope you are all well and won't be to mad at me but even though I said I wouldn't close the poll until after I have updated all of my stories I have decided to anyway do to the fact I am having a bit of writers block with the last three. Also I am trying to update faster and don't want to keep people waiting any longer for updates on the first three so the poll is now closed and the results will be revealed in just a few moments.

First though I want to address two things really quick. The first one is an unsigned in reviewer yuki-chan314 who has been reviewing my peasants heart story. Since you aren't signed in I am addressing you this way and I hope you will read it. Thank you for your interest in my story and I am glad you like it so much but if you have been reading my story at all than you would realize that it takes me a long time to update sometimes, something I am trying to fix, so please stop freaking out about the fact that it hasn't been updated yet and has gone on hiatus or something. Unless I say it has than it isn't ok and I will update eventually you just have to be a little more patient thank you.

(oh by the way in case anyone is wondering the bond between slaves, gundam wing, story is on hiatus and has been for a while. Sorry all I should have said something a lot sooner.)

The second thing I want to address is something that really pissed me off from a few reviewers. I understand that people don't like author notes I don't like them much myself but yelling at me about them and the sneak peaks of my stories is unnecessary and annoying. I am the author and I will do what I want to do with my stories and notes and if I want to be nice and give my reviewers sneak peaks so that they know I am still working on the stories that they love than I will. Also I do sneak peaks of all my stories in all my stories because it's the same note in all of them and that is easier for me so I don't want to hear anymore complaints about that and if I get any complaints about this note then I may just decide not to post anything on this site ever again as it is just to frustrating!

All right then now that we have got that unpleasantness out of the way it is time to reveal the winners of my poll. In first place as no surprise to anyone I am sure is Who do you turn to and in second place which was extremely close, like two votes close between the poll and reviews, is A Peasants heart. So those are the two I will be working on along with a warm summers night from now on. In a very close third was Saving Harry and then in fourth was A broken dream, this surprised me a little as I was expecting this one to get at least a few more votes, and then by far in last place was The darkness that hid the light which I am trying to decide if I want to keep writing as it is or redo it or something not sure yet.

Also with the three other plots I was asking about the Azkaban story and Harry's brother story were tied for votes and the gundam wing/ Harry potter crossover came in last which didn't surprise me to much .

So those are the results and the stories I will be working on. The three other ones I will start writing again after I finish writing the first three unless I get these chapters I am working on finished in which case they may be updated at some point while I am working on the others. I hope you are all happy and will be understanding of the temporary, and I mean temporary, hiatus of those few stories. Thank you and I hope to have more updates for you all soon.


End file.
